


It's All You

by OliverRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Am i right ladies, But i guess thats life, Fluff, Jealous Liam, M/M, Niall tries to please liam, Niam Horayne, Smut, Zayns not really in this, Ziall rumors, aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam then opened his eyes to catch Niall's and he saw how desperate he was. He realised the Niall just wanted Liam's love back, he just wanted to show how important Liam was to him, he just wanted to love Liam. He stared at Niall's tousled hair and pink cheeks, his sweet red and plump, moaning lips, and his blue and lust clouded eyes that begged him. Begged to him. Begged for him. </p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All You

**Author's Note:**

> NIAM  
> I post all of my one shots on tumblr also so if you want my url just be askin and i be givin that's right i don't need no grammar okay I'll stop. Just enjoy the niam okay?
> 
> AND YES HE DOES SAY SNOWFLAKE THATS CUS I WANTED TO END WITH CARROTNESS OKAY DON'T BE JUDGING FOOLS

It's All You:

"Yeah, I love Zayn!"  
Zayn snuggled into Niall's embrace and Niall wrapped his arms around him, smile wide as he continued answering the interviewers questions. Liam was not happy. 

A few days before, Ziall had been massively trending on Twitter and Niall and Zayn were doing nothing to extinguish the rumors. And Liam was perhaps getting a bit jealous. He glanced back at the two cuddling on the slightly too-small couch, and glared down at his lap.   
Okay, maybe more than a bit. 

Liam, being ever superstitious, kept on questioning. What if Ziall was real? What if Niall was cheating on him? Oh, come on, as if Niall would cheat on him...right? He wouldn't do that would he? What if they were keeping a secret or sneaking behind his back? Niall loves HIM, so why does he have to get so close to Zayn? Where're the Niam shippers when you need them?

Maybe Liam wasn't good enough anymore. 

Niall looked over at Liam, noticing he was glaring at his lap. Oh. Things clicked for Niall and he slowly took his arm away from Zayn's shoulder. Zayn sat up again, unfazed.   
It must've been the Ziall thing that's been trending. Niall remembered how he got when Ziam was trending for a while, but he also knew just how jealous Liam could be. He caught Liam's eye and gave him a small smile. Liam simply looked away. 

Oh no. 

The interview wrapped up and the drive home was very awkward, but they soon made it back to Niall and Liam's shared flat. Niall waved goodbye to the other's and walked inside after Liam. 

He closed the front door behind him and flinched when he heard their bedroom door slam shut. He sighed and made his way nervously up the stairs. Every step he took became more timid, he hated seeing Liam angry. It scared him a bit. They'd been together for a year now, but he still tried not to get Liam angry. Which was usually a very easy task, seeing as though Liam rarely got angry.   
His hand hovered over the bedroom door for a moment, but hesitation wasn't going to get him anywhere. So he knocked.   
"Liam?" He called shyly, listening for any sound. He heard none, so he went ahead and opened the door slowly. 

"Liam..." He called again, seeing his boyfriend lying on top of his bed. Niall closed the door behind him and shuffled over to the bed, "Liam, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing Niall," He said a bit too sharply. Liam lifted his head to see Niall's hurt expression and he sighed, slinging his arm over his eyes, "Sorry babe, I'm just....I don't know."

Niall didn't move, "It's the Ziall thing isn't it?"  
Liam didn't answer. Confirmed.   
"Liam, you know that's not true," Niall said, smiling warmly, "You don't have to worry about any of that, it's just the fans making stuff up. You know Zayn's just one of the lads. I love YOU Liam."  
"That's not what the fans think," Liam mumbled, his arm not moving from his eyes.   
"I DO love you Liam!" Niall said desperately, but was again met with silence. 

Niall bit his lip, not sure what to do. Liam was ignoring him now, and Niall was running out of ideas, his own words clearly not convincing enough to Liam. Niall's eyes widened and he blushed a bright pink. Now he had an idea. 

"I'll prove it," He said quietly, walking closer to the bed. Liam peeked from behind his arm, a look of confusion in his eyes.   
Niall stood directly in front of Liam , who was now leaning on his elbows, eyebrows furrowed.   
"Sit up," Niall instructed. Liam hesitated, but obeyed.   
Niall put his hands on both of Liam's legs, guiding them to the end of the bed to dangle.   
Niall slowly backed away, so Liam started to get up to follow him, but the blonde held his hand up telling him to stop. When Niall was a few feet away from his boyfriend, he spoke. 

"Just watch."

Niall licked his lips. He didn't exactly know where to start and his face probably resembled one of the noses they wore for red nose day, so he decided to slip his socks of first. He reached for the hem of his shirt, crossing his arms and gliding the clothing up his thin body, his hands smoothly touching his own skin. Liam watched as his blue eyed boyfriend's slim torso was revealed, a bulge quickly forming in his pants.   
Niall threw his shirt over his head for it to land somewhere on the bedroom floor. He shook his head and tousled his hair, meeting eyes with Liam. 

Niall pulled his fingerless gloves off slowly with his teeth, braces gone and no longer in the way. He started slowly unbuckling his belt, chucking it to the side as he turned around, back to Liam. He swayed his hips as he teasingly pulled his jeans down, until they pooled at his ankles and he stepped out and kicked them away, the whole time his back to Liam and he didn't dare to look at his boyfriend. He blushed when he thought of what happened next. 

Niall, hoping he didn't look like an idiot, bent over slightly to stick his ass out, whilst pulling his tight boxers down his thighs, past his knees, and completely off. Liam watched as Niall's creamy thighs were exposed and he shivered. 

He turns back around, head down to attempt to hide his blush. He walks back to the end of the bed, remembering to put one foot in front of the other. He stood right in front of the other boy, almost directly between Liam's legs.   
He slowly brought his eyes up, along with his hands, and brought Liam's face to his, pressing a long, soft kiss to his forehead. He felt Liam's hands on his hips and he pulled away, gently grabbing Liam's hands and putting them back to Liam's sides. He shook his head.   
"Don't touch," He whispered, "Just let me."  
He ever so slowly pulled Liam's shirt over his head, much like he had done to his own. He started dotting the brown eyed boy with open mouth kisses, first his neck, then collar, then chest (where he stopped to lap  and bite at a nipple), then navel, then finally right above his belt.   
Liam looked down at Niall, who was now taking off his belt and looking up at him through thick eyelashes. His fingers twitched at the urge to touch him. Once the belt was gone, Liam lifted his hips, helping Niall pull his pants and boxers down in one go, soon thrown to the side and forgotten. Liam's brows furrowed impatiently whilst Niall decided what he would do with his thick anatomy. 

Liam groaned as Niall's tongue swiped over his head, and Niall's hot lips enclosed over it and sucked softly. He wanted to run his hands through the blonde's hair and thrust into his pretty little mouth, but he held back.   
Niall held Liam's cock and started lapping at the base like a kitten, all the while letting out short mewls like he was the one being sucked off. His tongue trailed back up to the head and with one huge go, he engulfed Liam's entire cock in his warm mouth. He started to slowly bob his head, licking the tip and moaning around the thick shaft. He stroked Liam's hips and thighs, and fought off the desire to gag so he could pleasure his boyfriend and show him how much he loved him.  
Liam tipped his head back and let out one breathy and long moan, his head spinning at the feeling of Niall's expert tongue, feeling it's rough but soft surface playing with his cock.   
Niall heard Liam grunt and felt a squeeze in his abdomen, so he slowly pulled away, sucking hard and licking the tip one last time. 

Liam was so close. Niall licked Liam's top lip and kissed him sweetly, before pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. Their dicks pressed against eachother and Liam bit his lip, trying to contain any noise. Niall bent down and captured Liam's lips in a slow and light kiss, Liam's lips feeling tingly. Niall coaxed Liam's tongue out, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it. He let go and their tongues swept over eachother, no lips connected. Niall started moving on Liam's hips, earning a moan from the boy underneath him. He grinded against him, moaning breathily and high pitched as he started to kiss him properly again, his moans captured by Liam's lips. 

Niall sat up again, not halting his movement as he took two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking them and licking them like they were Liam's cock. His eyes never left Liam's, until he raised his hips and whimpered as the two fingers stroked and rubbed his own hole. He pushed both his fingers inside of himself. He winced at the pain, but continued, scissoring and looking for his sweet spot. The spot that makes him see stars. And he found it. 

"Liam," He moaned as he rubbed against the same spot, his knees becoming weak, "Liam," he continued to whimper. His eyes met the brown haired boy's and he shamelessly kept eye contact as he fucked himself with his fingers, moaning Liam's name. 

He slipped his finger out as he licked and spat on his palm, slicking Liam's huge dick up as much as he could. He sat up higher on his knees, positioning Liam at his quivering hole.  
"Liam," He moaned again, as Liam felt himself sink into Niall's warmth. He groaned loudly at Niall's quick breaths and needy moans as he sunk deeper and deeper into Niall's entrance. Niall sat down completely onto Liam's hips and Liam looked up at him, seeing his pained expression.   
Niall allowed himself to adjust to the new pain and pleasure, looking down at Liam again. He rolled his hips, letting out a guttural moan before he started riding Liam's cock in shallow bounces. 

His moans increased has the pain almost completely subsided and he lifted himself up only leaving the head inside of him before slamming himself back down. He moaned Liam's name over and over until his voice became croaky and small and full of pants.   
Liam was swimming in pleasure, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his stomach and arms twitching. He groaned loudly his Niall's tight heat engulfed him again. Niall returned to shallow bounces, but went fast, screaming whenever Liam would hit his prostate and rolling his hips for more friction. 

"Liam," Niall whimpered and whined, his voice sounding needy and desperate, "L-Liam...I....I love you Lili."  
Liam then opened his eyes to catch Niall's and he saw how desperate he was. He realised the Niall just wanted Liam's love back, he just wanted to show how important Liam was to him, he just wanted to love Liam. He stared at Niall's tousled hair and pink cheeks, his sweet red and plump, moaning lips, and his blue and lust clouded eyes that begged him. Begged to him. Begged for him. 

In one swift movement, Liam was on top of Niall, his hips between Niall's legs and his face inches away from his. He smiled at Niall's surprised expression and pressed a kiss to his nose. He nuzzled into the blonde's neck, also pressing a kiss there.   
"I love you too Niall," He said into his skin, before slowly thrusting into him, angled perfectly at his prostate, and earning a long, soft, and breathy moan from the boy underneath him.   
He pounded harder into the precious Niall Horan, grabbing the headboard so he could push in deeper. He pumped at Niall's ignored erection, and kissed his jaw. They wrapped their arms tightly around eachother, chest to chest, as Liam rocked back and forth, each time hitting Niall's sweet spot and sending stars flying behind Niall's eyelids. 

"Liam," He panted, his voice raising, "...love you..."  
"Sssshhh," Liam shushed him, as Niall whimpered, "I know baby, I love you too."

With one extra hard thrust, Niall came, his stomach twitching as his cum decorated his chest. His quivering hands tugged on Liam's short hair, his dizzy head tipping back as he rode out his orgasm. His breath slowed as Liam continued to pound into him, Niall's wall now tighter than ever. Niall smiled lovingly up at his brown eyed boyfriend, his eyes tired and he scooped a finger down onto his chest, into his own white mess. He brought the finger up to his mouth, sucking on it and looking up, doe eyed at Liam.   
"Come on," Niall whispered, his irish accent thick and tired, "Come for me babe."

Liam let out a long moan and burried his head in his boyfriend's neck as he came, spilling into Niall and filling him up, a feeling Niall always loved.   
His breath slowed and he pulled out of Niall, lying on his chest because neither cared that they were sticky and gross.   
"I love you," Niall whispered, his voice pushed to the limits and becoming practically nothing. 

Liam rolled over and pulled Niall into his chest. Niall snuggled closely into him, and Liam couldn't help but smile down warmly and lovingly at his angel. Niall pressed his lips to Liam's adam apple, Liam in return kissing Niall's wet hair. 

"I love you too, my little snowflake."

**Author's Note:**

> (my url's flutterniall.tumblr.com btw)


End file.
